Destiny
by WhatsForbidden
Summary: Scorpius and Rose were supposed to hate each other, and for a year they did. But what happens when friendship turns into something more, and when parents get involved? Rated M for later.
1. Prolouge

"Don't get too friendly with that boy Rosie." Her father said in a slight whisper looking over at Draco and Astoria Malfoy's son, Scorpius. "You're better than him. Beat him in every test. You have your mother's brains." Rose sighed knowing that she would be stuck doing what her father had told her to do. She would beat this boy at every test and snub him. After all, Weasleys stay close to their families. The train was about to depart off to Hogwarts, and it was Rosie's first year along with her cousin Albus. The pressure to not get put into Slytherin was placed firmly by her family. Potters and Weasleys alike.


	2. First Year

The train whistled loudly cueing Rosie and Albus to get on board. She gave her mother and father a kiss goodbye as she set off. "Hey Rosie." Albus said smiling at her. "Guess we're off together."

"Yeah well… I hope we're sorted into the same house." She stated bluntly nervous about meeting anyone else. She knew not to cross paths with Scorpius, but she wondered if there was anyone else her father would disapprove of. She sighed and stared out the window, watching the movement of the train's wheels.

As the train came to a complete halt, Rosie gathered her things and proceeded in line with Albus to meet Professor Neville Longbottom. "Welcome New Students." He said. "We will proceed to the Great Hall for further instruction." The first years followed Neville up the grand staircase into the Great Hall. Rosie looked at it in awe. The floating candles everywhere with the surplus amount of food. She gripped Albus's hand tightly full of anxiety. "Students." Professor Longbottom said. "We are going to start with the sorting hat ritual." He said. "You will be placed in the right group for you according to the hat. You will live there for the next seven years of your life. Remember, the hat is always correct."

Everything was a blur to Rosie as names were called.

"Evangeline Miles!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lorcan Sacamander!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Thomas Dunnemont!

"Slytherin!"

"Amelia Hanson!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Katherine Blackridge!"

"Gryffindor!"

Rosie was not surprised when Scorpius was placed in Slytherin. Yet she was worried for Albus when he was called. She prayed for Gryffindor because that would obviously be her house.

"Albus Potter!"

"Hmm… you are brave… Yet you are clever… I must place you in… Slytherin!"

Rosie gulped wondering if she was placed there too. Albus smiled and walked over to his table as more names were called. Finally, she was one of the last people to go.

"Rose Weasley!" the hat called. Rose was shaking as she stepped up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" Rosie smiled as she ran over to meet her older cousin Victoire and her boyfriend Teddy. She smiled kindly at them as she sat down next to her and some other first years.

All the students were sorted and they enjoyed the feast. Rose dug into her chicken and ate food like there was no end. She worried about gaining weight and wondered if she would be a plump eleven year old. The first years were then lead by the Gryffindor prefects to their respective rooms. "Hello." Said Rosie's new roommate.

"Hello." Rosie replied. "I'm Rose Weasley, but call me Rosie."

"I'm Katherine Blackridge. Please call me Katie." The girls shared a double and would probably be for the next seven years.

They were in Potions class, and he got paired up with Rose to his natural dismay. She was trying to work on a basic healing potion that Slughorn was teaching and Scorpius kept interfering. "Will you cut it out?" Rose whispered sharply to him.

"I know what I'm doing." Scorpius said.

"That's not what the directions are saying." Rose replied.

"Potions are about natural intuition. It'll turn out better." Scorpius said sharply. "Just trust me."

"I don't trust death eaters." Rose whispered to him. Scorpius had a look of hurt on his face, but his father had taught him to be a man. He quickly hid the hurt look and responded back.

"My father was one because he had no choice. Besides, we don't really talk about the war."

"How can they let you people roam around?" she asked pointedly.

"The war was 20 years ago. Get your head out of your ass." Scorpius said bluntly to her.

Rose glared at him. "Follow the directions." She said.

"It won't turn out right." Scorpius said. "I can sense why."

"Our grades won't turn out right if we don't." Rose said. She then shoved Scorpius aside and made the potion to the direction.

"Rose don't put the fig in there!" Scorpius said. BOOM. None of them had been paying attention to the Potion because they were so busy with arguing.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Professor Slughorn said as he used a fire prevention charm on the potion.


	3. Second Year

2nd Year

"Albus!" Rosie yelled running up and embracing her cousin. The Potters and the Weasleys had each other and would always be family.

"Rosie!" Albus exclaimed returning the embrace and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Wanna sit with me on the train?"

Rosie shivered at the thought. Not because she would be sitting with Albus, but because Albus' best friend would probably sit with them too. However, she was convinced that this was just bad blood between her parents. Maybe she should make peace. "Sure." She responded happily. "How did you do on your exams last year?" she asked Albus.

"Pretty well. I mean I AM a Potter." He chuckled.

"Yes, well you do look like Uncle Harry." Rose responded. Albus with his tossed black hair and green eyes. He did not have to wear glasses like Harry did, but he definitely looked like him. Although his nose was Aunt Ginny's.

"Yes I get that all the time. I think Neville, I'm sorry, Professor Longbottom does a double take. How did you do on your exams?" He asked Rose knowing the answer.

"Hah! I passed with flying colors." Rosie responded enthusiastically.

"Yeah you inherited Aunt Hermione's brains, but your temper, 'specially round Scorp, screams Uncle Ron."

"I am nothing like my father!" Rosie exclaimed jokingly. She felt the air turn cool in the compartment as she noticed a figure leaning up against the door frame.

"I beg to differ." Scorpius said. Rosie shot him a glare. So much for making peace, Rose thought for a quick second.

"Oh come on you two!" Albus said. "Can't you make peace already? You guys are more alike than you like to admit."

Rose calmed down. "Fine. I am willing to make peace. For Albus's sake. I'm sorry Scorp."

"Me too Rose." The two of them smiled at each other.

"Good." Albus said smiling with glee. They heard the compartment open as Katie sat down.

"Another year." She smiled at Rose. "Rosie! It's been so long! I was in Romania all summer!"

"I know!" Rosie exclaimed. "Your owls took forever and a day." Katie shrugged and ran over to Rosie giving her a giant hug!

"Um Hello?" Albus said as he stood up with a cute little blush on his cheek. "You give my cousin a hug and didn't even say hello to me!"

"Albus!" Katie said as she pulled out of Rose's hug. She gave him an even bigger hug practically smothering him.

"Can't breathe." Albus said.

"Sorry!" Katie chuckled as she sat down next her best friends. Scorpius sat there eyeing Rose. _Why was she being nice all of a sudden? Maybe she had something planned. Just shake off first year and forgive her._

"You know, Quidditch tryouts are coming up." Scorpius said changing the subject to one that everyone liked.

"Haha! Albus, you're going down. With James as captain this year, we'll be unstoppable Gryffindors." Rose chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Albus said back. "I'm trying out as seeker, and Scorpius is going for beater."

Rosie chuckled. "Yeah well I'm going for Chaser. Katie is going for the other Chaser too. James is a brilliant beater. We have a good team this year. Just remember, James will be humiliated if he's beaten by his little brother."

"Hah! I'd like to see that happen." Albus responded. The four of them laughed.

The train came to a complete halt as they stepped off and went around to the castle with all the other students excluding the first years. "Hey." Katie said. "James is having a little party in the Room of Requirement. I overheard him in a compartment talking to Victoire and Gabrielle. I thought the room didn't exist."

"The room exists." Scorpius said. "They say it was destroyed in the war, but I don't the a room that someone needs can be destroyed. I think it's still on the fifth floor."

"I wonder why James knows it exists." Albus chuckled knowing that James went somewhere at night with a different girl.

"Do you think James will let us go?" Rose asked.

"Not at all." Albus responded. "But my dad gave me this." He pulled out a cloak from his bag.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"My dad said that it's a fun gadget that makes wizards invisible. He said he used it all the time." Albus responded.

"Will the four of us fit under there?" Scorpius asked.

"It's so big." Rosie said. "We shouldn't have a problem."

Rose, Scorpius, Albus, and Katie went to the party under the invisibility cloak. Carefully following everyone to the room of requirement attempting not to make any noise. They snuck behind a student opening the room to find music blaring loudly. Firewhiskey was being poured and James was already snogging some girl. "Ewww." Albus said commenting on his older brother's actions. "He's like so bloody weird sticking his tongue down her throat."

"I think it's a pride thing." Scorpius said. "He's just showing us all that he's the big man at Hogwarts."

"James is an arrogant prat." Rosie said jokingly. "How about we de-cloak?"

"What if James catches us?" Katie asked.

"I could write to Aunt Ginny saying that he was snogging some girl in the Room of Requirement." Rosie chuckled.

"Oooo blackmail!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Very Slytherin."

They agreed and decloaked having fun at the party. "All right, I'm done." Rosie said as she walked outside. Scorpius followed her out because he was bored too, and they were now best friends or something like that for Albus's sake.

Rose sat down and sighed knowing that this would never be to her liking. Albus and Katie seemed to like it alright and they would keep each other safe. "Rosie?" Scorpius asked sitting next to her.

"Hey Scorp." She said smiling kindly at him. "Whats going on?" she asked him.

"How come we hated each other in first year?" he asked.

"I think we both let our parent's ideas get to our heads." Rosie responded. "I'm sorry for calling you a death eater. I know your not like that at all." She smiled.

"Yeah I'm sorry for that day in Potions class." He said. "By the way Rose, James does not know how to throw a party." He said chuckling.

"We all know that." Rose giggled. "He just does it to snog people I think."

"Have you ever snogged someone?" Scorpius asked curiously not because he had feelings for her, but because his 12 year old curiosity was in the mix.

"No." Rose said. "I don't know what it's like at all. I mean is it like what they say it is? Magical? Messy? Slimy?"

"I dunno. I never snogged someone either." Malfoy replied.

"It's weird." Rose said.

"Agreed." Scorpius chuckled. "I like you Rose. I think you're my best friend."

"You too Scorp. You too." Rose replied. Ever since that night, they have been inseparable.


	4. Third Year

**3****rd**** Year**

"Stop! Scorpius!" Rose laughed as he was tickling her, flailing her legs everywhere. It was their third year and two of them were yet again joined at the hip alongside Rose's cousin, Albus, and her best friend, Katie.

"Ok, Scorp! Show my cousin some mercy!" Albus replied laughing at Rose's misery. He then looked over at Katie but looked away fast because he was notoriously shy. He did not quite know how to approach her or how they could ever approach each other. Scorpius showed Rosie some mercy as he took his hands off her sides and released her. Rose sighed in relief.

"Quit torturing me!" Rose teased jumping on Scorpius's back. Scorpius caught her. It was hard not to catch her because of how tiny she was, standing proud at 5 foot 4 inches. Scorpius definitely grew and his voice was getting deeper. Yet they were still in the awkward stages. "Katie, why didn't you defend me?"

"Haha! Rose, you and I both know you can help yourself!" Katie laughed jokingly knowing Rose was notorious for being stubborn. She whispered to Albus. "I think they will be more than friends someday."

"I doubt it." Albus whispered back. "My Uncle Ron would never allow that one. Maybe Aunt Hermione."

"I hope they will be more than friends. I mean look at Rosie. She's so happy!" Katie said.

"I think there will plenty of time for them the next few years." Albus replied. "I don't know what to think. I can't say that my cousin can't date my best friend with out approval."

"If they broke up, it would be awkward." Katie responded.

"They aren't even together… yet." Albus retorted. "We'll play it by ear."

At quidditch practice, Rosie stood next to James and the remaining members of the team for this year's tryouts. She smiled at the incoming students shooting them a reassuring smile that _one _of them would make the team for each of the positions or at least a sub. She looked over in the line and spotted her youngest cousin, Lily Potter. "James, be nice to her." Rose whispered.

"I can't pick favorites Rose." James responded back to her firmly. "If my sister was terrible and made the team, everyone would know why." Rose smiled at James knowing his point was valid.

"I don't know if she'd forgive you though." Rose responded. Yeah Lily would forgive her older brother knowing he'd do everything in his power to make it up to her. Aunt Ginny would have a fit otherwise and would probably ground him in the house. It was James' last year as quidditch captain, and he was hoping to get recruited to go and play professional quidditch.

"Hi James." A girl said giggling. It looked like Rosemary Brown-Zambini, Lavender's daughter. Ugh Rose shivered in disgust.

"Oh hi. I'm sorry have we met?" James asked the girl.

"Ew" Rose thought. "He's actually talking to her!"

"Fuck you James." Rosemary said. "Fuck you. You don't remember our night of shagging? Even though we were perfectly sober!"

Shagging? What's shagging? Rose was curious now. "Not around my cousin!" James retorted. "And my youngest sister." It's gotta be worse than snogging.

"Ummm… James?" Rose asked. "What's shagging?"

"Nothing that a little 3rd Year should know anything about." James said.

"I'll tell Aunt Ginny!" Rosie retorted.

"Rosie it's when two people love each other or feel excited about each other. But don't talk about it with your friends." James said firmly. "Now please leave Rosemary. This is a closed practice."

Rosemary swallowed her pride and left James alone. Poor girl. Rosie sighed and proceeded to practice. Rose kept wondering what it would be like to shag someone. Yet she didn't know anything about anything. She hadn't even snogged someone.


	5. Fourth Year

**Fourth Year**

Christmas holidays were an interesting time of year for the Potter-Weasley family. They always knew how to have a feast, arguments, and secrets, but aside from all of that, it was a loving and genuine family. Rose sighed as she was on the train to Hogwarts after New Year's. "Hello." Scorpius said. His deep raspy voice now fully developed and his height now towering above her. "Scorpius!" she exclaimed jumping up and smothering him into a bear hug.

"Rosie, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." Scorpius said. Girlfriend? Rose shuddered. Why was she upset that he had a girlfriend? She did not know.

"Hello Rose. I'm Eleri Parkinson." She was beautiful unfortunately for Rose. Her ash blonde hair match Scorpius's and her eyes were a deep blue unlike Scorpius's grey. She was a Slytherin obviously and something told Rose that she immediately disliked her.

"Oh hi." Rose said mutely not sure what kind of affect she wanted to portray.

"I'm going to go get something from the cart." Scorpius said. "Do you want anything?" he asked the two girls.

"2 chocolate frogs." Rosie chuckled. Of course they were Rose's favorite. She loved the cards too.

"I don't know." Eleri said. "I don't really want any first year candy. I'll get fat." Rose looked down at herself in a self conscious manner. "I think I'll take a small butterbeer."

"Ok!" Scorpius said smiling at the two of them and walked out.

"So you and Scorpius?" Eleri asked. "Snogged?"

"No. We're just best friends. You really don't have anything to worry about." Rose said tossing her deep red hair behind her sholdiers.

"Oh ok. Glad you know your boundaries." Eleri said. Ugh Rose hated her! Albus joined her in the compartment. Thank god Rosie thought. "Oh hi… Albus." She said.

"Eleri." He said calmly. "Hello Rosie!" he said smiling. Rose got the impression that Albus did not like her either.

"Scorpius should be back with the frogs. I got an extra one for you!" she said smiling. Eleri still gave them a judging look.

Albus kissed Rosie's cheek and they smiled looking at each other. "Best cousin ever!" he exclaimed.

"Why, because I got you a chocolate frog?" she asked chuckling.

"Nah! Because you let me score sometimes in quidditch!"

"Hey!" Rosie exclaimed as she pinned her cousin down. "Yeah I can still wrestle Albus Potter! You haven't hit puberty yet!"

"Give it time!" Albus exclaimed. "You're embarrassing!"

"I'll say." Eleri chimed in. Albus glared at her knowing she was not supposed to say that.

"I am not Albus." Rose said ignoring Eleri. "Besides I'm sure Katie would laugh at us!" The compartment door opened as Katie walked in noticing Rose pinning Albus down.

"Hey Rosie. I think Albus let you win." Katie said.

"Katherine Blackridge! Albus never goes down with out a fight." Rose said chuckling as she got off of Albus. Albus turned red in the face and gave Katie a hug.

When they got off the train, they heard an announcement by Headmaster Longbottom that there would be another Tri-Wizard Tournament. Rose smiled as each champion was selected. Her cousin Dominique was selected for Beauxbottons, and Sigor Krum was selected for Drumstrang. She clapped respectively for both, yet her cousin Albus got selected. She was shaken up by it wondering if he would get hurt or injured. He definitely was a champion for Hogwarts and could be that potential if he wanted to.

The year progressed, and Albus was doing alright in the Tournament. Rose sighed knowing the Yule Ball was coming up and she knew that she had no one to go with. Albus would take the opportunity to ask Katie to the ball, and Scorpius would obviously go with Eleri. Rose looked at them with disgust behind their backs. She couldn't stand her. Eleri was everything that Rose wasn't. "Eleri, seriously?" Scorpius asked. "You are seriously not going to the Yule with me. I'm your boryfriend!" He yelled. "I love you!"

"Krum asked me to do the opening dance with him!" Eleri said. "I can't miss that opportunity!"

"But we should be doing these things together!" He yelled back angrily.

"We're not together." Eleri said calmly. How could she maintain her cool? Rose would have been angry like Scorpius.

"Why is that?" Scorpius asked angrily. "After I dunno! I snogged you, I shagged you too!"

Rose shuddered. They snogged. She wouldn't be Scorpius's first. Why did she care? She wouldn't be Scorpius's first shag either. She sighed. Eleri laughed. "We were never together in the first place silly."

Oh that bitch Rose thought as she stood up and let her temper roll. "You are such a bitch Eleri!"

"Rose." Scorpius said.

"I can't believe you wouldn't go to the Yule with him. Heck I can't believe you toyed with his heart like that too. Eleri you are low. You are so low that I can't believe Krum asked you. The only reason I think he asked you is because you have a pretty face. Well Eleri, you're not going to be pretty for long."

Scorpius sighed. "Just go Eleri. You've angered Rose, and you've angered me. We're done. We're over. I'm not taking you back."

Eleri walked away numbly knowing her mistake.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked walking towards her. Rose was sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to that. She just… She just.."

"Ssh Rosie it's ok. I know you had good intentions. You always do." He said holding her had and putting her head in his lap.

"You snogged her." Rose said. "I thought… we… were… second year." She said through tears. "You shagged her."

"Oh Rosie. You'll always be my best friend, but you'll always be everything to me." Scorpius responded. "I regret that one. I bloody regret it."

"Rosie will you come to the Yule Ball with me?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course I will Scorp." She replied. He picked up her teary face from his lap and kissed her. Rosie's first kiss.

"Wow Rosie. You're an incredible kisser. Bloody hell." Scorpius responded.

Rosie laughed. "It was my first one." Her cheeks slightly turned red. Scorpius then wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his sholdier as their kissing was harder, more passionate, until they stopped.


	6. Fifth Year

**Fifth Year**

"But Rosie!" Lily whined. It was her 3rd year and Rose's 5th. The two of them were close, but not as close as her and Al. "I promise you I didn't snog him." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm still going to tell Aunt Ginny that you snogged Sean Thomas." Rose said threatening blackmail. How very Slytherin again. Scorpius' influence has gotten the best of her. It has been a summer since she's been apart from him. After their kiss, she doesn't know what to think or how to feel.

"I'm sure you snogged someone in your 3rd Year Rosie!" Lily exclaimed. "Not fair!"

"Not my 3rd Year! In my 3rd Year, I wasn't thinking about boys." Rose responded ruffling Lily's hair. "Fine, I'll show some mercy and not tell Aunt Ginny about this."

"Thank you Rosie! I owe you one!" Lily replied. Rose sighed as she went downstairs from her room that she still shared with Katie smiling as she walked down the stairs. She opened the closet door to get something and saw what she should not have seen.

"Oh Rosie!" Katie exclaimed fuming red. Albus was next to Katie but fell over. Rose looked shocked. "It's not what it… looks…"

"Seriously? The closet? Albus, Katie… find a room." Rose chuckled. "How long?"

"3 months." Albus replied holding Katie's hand.

"3 months?!" Rose exclaimed. "You didn't even tell me!"

"Well Rose we wanted to wait until the right time to tell you." Katie said. Rose sighed in relief knowing that at least her cousin and her best friend would be cute together and they've liked each other since they were younger.

"Carry on then." Rose said shrugging as she shut the door giggling slightly going through the Fat Lady Door. She went upstairs to the Prefects compartments to get herself situated.

"Rose." Scorpius said smiling.

"Scorp!" She exclaimed running up and giving him a hug. "You were away all summer."

"I was with my family in Paris." Scorpius replied. Rose smiled. Of course the Malfoys would go to Paris. They were wealthy enough to do anything. She smiled wondering what she would do with all those riches. Yet there was something different about Malfoy. His body bulked up receiving more tone and he stopped growing. The acne stopped coming in. He was actually _hot_.

"I missed you." Rose said looking up at him. Scorpius sat down pulling Rose into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you more than you know it, Rosie." Scorpius said giving her a small peck on the head.

They sat there in silence for a long moment until Scorpius broke it. "Rose." He said.

"Yeah?" Rose responded still in Scorpius's embrace.

"I was going to ask you this, but it all happened so fast. I want to take you out with me as my best friend, but also as my girlfriend too." He said. "I have strong feelings for you Rosie. I think I always had even when we were 11 and first years."

Rosie blushed. "Yes." Was all she could muster up to say. Scorpius was a romantic, one of the few men who were. His parents surely taught him how to be a gentleman.

Scoripus smiled and kissed her intensely. Rose kissed him back with the same amount of intensity. She then wrapped her legs around his hips as he rubbed her back. "Scorpius." She said. "I… I'm not ready."

"Ssh." Scorpius said. "I know. I'm just kissing you. Only with your permission."

Rose replied flirtaciously. "Permission granted." He pressed her up against the wall and ran his fingers through her hair kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck giving her a small bite. His kisses made Rose ravenous. She wanted more, craved more. Rosie smiled as he pulled away. "We should probably find the others." She offered up.

"Good idea." Scorpius said giving her a chaste kiss. The two were inseparable as friends and partners ever since 5th Year.


	7. Sixth Year

**Sixth Year**

"Wait what?!" Ron Weasley yelled in a lionous roar. "You what?!"

"Yes father! I am dating Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Rose retorted back passionately. It was very clear where she got her temperament from. It was Christmas break and Rose, Albus, Hugo, and Lily were over at the Granger-Weasley's house.

"RONALD WEASLEY." Hermione yelled back. "Get over your prejudices. Scorp is a lovely boy and has been Al and Rosie's best friend since year 2."

"I will not allow it." Ron roared back. "I will not allow it 'Mione."

"Get over it father. I'm dating a boy who's parents were on the wrong side in the war." Rose said sarcastically. "He's also at the top of his class. There is nothing wrong with him other than he's a Malfoy."

"You are not to see that boy Rosie." Ron stated firmly.

"You can't stop me." Rosie retorted back.

"Ron. As Rose's mother, I give her permission." Hermione said.

"Thanks mum." Rose said smiling over at Hermione.

"You really are my daughter after all." Hermione said with a chuckle. "I actually think we should invite Draco and Astoria to dinner. Astoria is lovely. I mean we were in the same book club for awhile."

"What? No? I will not let death eater spawn into my house." Ron stated. Hermione chuckled.

"Ronald, the only reason you passed your exams is because of my love for you. I could easily use my time turner and…"

"OK—Fine!" Ron exclaimed. "They can come over."

Rose laughed hysterically. "Mother that's blackmail."

"No. It's simply how I put Ronald in his place dear."

Hermione owled Astoria, Draco and Scorpius over an invitation for dinner that evening. "I hope they decline." Ronald said.

"We'll see." Hermione replied back. A black owl flew through their window with Astoria's signature on the scroll.

_Hermione,_

_ Oh I would absolutely love to come by with Draco and Scorpius. I'm sure the two of them would be happy to see each other!_

"Well?" Ron asked.

"They're coming." Hermione said waving her wand towards the kitchen to start cooking muggle recipes with magic.

Ron sighed. "Rosie is growing up."

"Yes she is Ron." Hermione said stating the obvious.

"I miss my little girl." Ron said having a hard time with Rose's near adulthood.

"I think we all do sometimes." Hermione said. They heard a popping sound in the living room as Rose was upstairs getting ready to present herself to Scorpius's parents. She sighed.

"Astoria! Draco! My this must be Scorpius. He's so handsome" Hermione exclaimed giving them both polite pecks on the cheek. She nudged Ron to be polite.

"Astoria." He said with a polite peck. "Draco." He said shaking his hand.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Astoria said sweetly to Hermione.

"The pleasure is mine!" Hermione responded. "Rose, Hugo, Albus, Lily!" Hermione yelled. "Come downstairs!"

The three children ran downstairs while Rose was still upstairs adjusting herself. "Scorpius!" Albus said. "Good to see ya mate!"

"Hi Scorpius." Lily Potter said giving him a big hug.

"Scorpius! Last time I saw you, I kicked your butt in quidditch. Just kiddin' mate!" Hugo said giving Scorpius a manly hug.

"Hello Draco and Astoria." Albus said smiling at them. "I have to say thank you for taking me in over the spring."

"Oh Albus dear, the pleasure was ours." Astoria said with a smile on her face.

"If Scorpius ever needs a place to stay, he is welcome in our home." Hermione said smiling. Ron hid his gag.

"Rosie!" Hermione called out.

"Coming mum!" Rosie came down the set of stairs looking as presentable as possible.

"This must be Rose!" Astoria exclaimed. "My goodness, you are gorgeous! Oh how I've wanted a daughter as well as our precious boy. That never could be a possibility. Scorpius was a miracle." She said smiling.

Scorpius blushed taking Rose's hand and holding it tightly with nerves.

"WHAT?" Albus exclaimed irrationally infront of everyone. "When did this… how long?"

"A year." Rose stated.

"WHAT?" Ron and Albus exclaimed at the same time.

Rose chuckled. "Yeah. Scorpius and I have been dating for a year."

"Oh bloody hell Rose." Lily said. "I thought you two only were dating for like 3 months or something. An entire year?!"

"Yeah." Rose responded. Hermione laughed.

"How about we all take a seat?" Hermione said half jokingly. Astoria smiled taking a seat. The mothers were the most rational of all the people. By the end of the night, well…. 70% of the table approved of the relationship.


End file.
